Bleach Couples Headcannons
by Liz492
Summary: A series of short fics, most of which yaoi. Any requests taken. Please review? Will get to sexual stuff later. Currently written: Hanataro x Ichigo, Isshin x Urahara and Ichigo x Renji.
1. Urahara x Isshin

**Hey guys!  
So, finally posting something again. :)  
But it's only short.  
Anyway, Bleach unfortunately does no belong to me... :( There would be a lot more yaoi.  
Please review :)  
And also, if there are any requests just ask.  
GO LIKE BLEACH COUPLES ON FACEBOOK! ;D**

* * *

**Isshin x Urahara**

Isshin felt broken after his wife died. His chest left hollow by the harshness of her leaving. To say it hurt would be an understatement the former Captain didn't allow himself to make. He never even allowed that heartbreak to show early on. At least, when he wasn't around the one man that remained a solid, strong part of his life.

Urahara Kisuke.

The former Shinigami would often find himself at the shopkeeper's house, a bottle of sake in hand. It was only there that the oldest Kurosaki found himself able to talk about all of his problems. It was there that Isshin allowed himself to drink into oblivion, and there that he regained the ability to recognize his emotions.

At first, all they did was talk, but as time went on, and the nights grew later they would find themselves becoming more attracted to each other. This attraction grew until Isshin began taking solace and comfort in the Kisuke's arms, rather than from his voice alone.  
To this day, the male still believes that it was only Urahara that saved him from himself. Only him that kept Ichigo and his younger sisters from completely losing the happy life they had begun to build. And although Isshin could only ever love one woman, the sly, smart and handsome shopkeeper took a place in his heart that he thought would never be filled again.


	2. Ichigo x Hanataro

**Chapter 2!  
Once again Bleach does no belong to me. :(**

* * *

**Hanataro x Ichigo**

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the small form curled up next to him. The poor healer was obviously exhausted and something strange fluttered in his chest at the thought of what this boy has probably sacrificed for the berry's highly selfish cause. In response his wounds from the fight with Renji twinged, reminding him of what could have happened if they had not brought Hanatarou with them. Swallowing, Ichigo feels himself drawn closer to the Squad Four member. Something about Hanatarou's cute, almost childish appearance whilst sleeping called to a foreign need within the human. Ichi couldn't help it, those small soft lips beckoned him, he leaned forward that tiny inch further and pressed his lips gently to the black haired shinigami's. Instantly the berry blushed bright and jumped back, scooting to the far corner of the room. Eyes watching the healer's still form carefully for any signs of waking, but his breathing continued to remain even.

What Ichigo couldn't see was the pink tint beginning to cover the boy's cheeks. Nor could he hear the rapid thumping of Hanatarou's heartbeat. Though, he could feel the smile slowly, but steadily creeping onto his face, and the warm feeling that began to bubble up in his chest as he slowly fell back to sleep in his corner.


	3. Renji x Ichigo

**Chapter 3  
Once again, Bleach does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Renji x Ichigo**

Renji sighed, fingers plucking gently at the bandages covering his body, eyes focused on the carrot top in the pool across from him. Ichigo didn't even know the vice-captain was awake yet, so he had his guard down while that Zero Squad freak wasn't around. The red head almost reached out for him a couple of times, but was unable to due to his inability to know what to say. The human he'd come to think of as his 'berry', though Renji would never say that to his face at the risk of a busted face, was curled into a ball, eyes blank and staring into the distance. The Shinigami could almost see the thoughts racing through Ichi's head like the sides of a spinning top, but that was only because they were echoed in his own.

He had allowed his friends to be hurt, his very own Captain was almost murdered due to his own weakness. If only he had been just that much stronger, maybe if he had been that much more brave, maybe he might have been able to help more. Maybe this, what if that, it was all there; but despite the similarity of the pair's thoughts, Renji was hesitant to approach.

Heart slamming against his chest, the red head finally worked up the courage to slide slowly out of his pool, into the others. Ichi still didn't notice his presence, it wasn't until the Shinigami wrapped his arms around his berry's waist and pulled him close that Ichigo finally realised he was there. A small, quiet protest left his lips before they were sealed by Renji's own. Gentle eyes stared calmly into alarmed brown orbs when he pulled away, a small smile appearing on the elder's face.

"It's okay Ichigo, we'll get stronger." Those brown eyes flared wider. "Together, and this time, we will both grow strong enough to stop our friends from being hurt." Another soft kiss. "This I'm promising."


End file.
